Running
by Ruby Marie
Summary: Its been two years since everyone left Roswell after graduation. M/L I/?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: None of them are mine

Summery: It's been two years since everyone fled Roswell after graduation and Maria has left the group. M/L; I/?

I've revamped the set up of the documentation a bit and have worked out some kinks, so please enjoy. This is my first fic, so feed feedback would be greatly appreciated 

Izzy sighed as she watched the landscape blur past her. It had been over two years since they fled Roswell and the secret unit. It had been two years since she had last seen her husband, her friends and her mom and dad.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Max from the driver's seat.

"Huh? Oh nothing important."

"Are you sure, we can talk about it if you want; everyone's asleep."

"I'm fine Max, leave it alone."

"Hey, I'm just trying to help. Don't bite my head off."

"Max. Please. Not right now."

Almost nine months ago they ran into the secret unit with devastating results. Liz was almost into her third trimester. Michael and Maria were engaged less than a week and a half. The unit found them in a hole in the wall motel in Moab, Utah and attacked while they were sleeping. Izzy remembered seeing Liz's face as the first shot was fired and all the blood that followed afterwards. It haunted her dreams every night.

They made it out of the situation. Max was able to heal Liz, but they lost the baby. Maria freaked out. About a month after their encounter she decided that since the secret unit never was actually after her, that maybe she'd be better off to leave the group and pursue her own dreams. She broke Michael's heart.

The only solace Isabel had was that she was able to dream walk. She was able to let her family know they were alright and vice versa. She was able to check in with Maria and make sure that she wasn't being watched. She was able to tell Jesse how much she missed and loved him. Last month she was able to tell him that she wanted him to file for divorce. It was the hardest thing she ever had to do.

"Max, I'm tired. Can we please stop soon so I can sleep in a bed?" yawned Liz as she stirred in the passenger seat. "We can stop in about an hour." "Where are we anyways?" asked Kyle as he woke in the back of the van. "The middle of no where," grumbled Michael.



The group traveled about 80 miles west on the I 40 before they stopped in the town of Oatman, Az. Max pulled into the first motel he saw along the road.

"Hey guys. Time to check in."

"Max," interjected Liz.

"Oh. Liz and I really want some time alone tonight."

"Me too. I have some extra money from that last gig in Idaho." Yipped Kyle.

The set piled out of the van and headed towards the office. "How can I help you folks tonight?" asked the man from behind the counter.

"Yeah, we'd like 2 singles and a double for the evening," said Michael placing both hands on the counter.

"Sorry folks, fresh outta doubles. Couple from Omaha and their kids just snagged the last one."

"Can we get a roll away then?" asked Isabel finally saying something since last talking to Max 80 miles ago.

"Yeah, gave the only one to that couple."

"Sucks to be you. I hear Michael kicks in his sleep," snickered Kyle as he grabbed the keys to his room and walked out the door.

Liz looked apologetically up at Isabel and Michael for leaving them in an uncomfortable situation. She understood that neither one of them wanted to share a bed, but she and Max had only been married a short while and spent more time with the rest of the group than they did alone.

"Well, see you guys in the morning," said Liz, grabbing Max's hand as they walked towards their room.

Isabel and Michael walked in silence towards their room. Ever since Maria left, Michael seemed to be even more dour than usual. Isabel appreciated the silence and the honesty. The other three gave off this sense that everything would work itself out in the end and that they'd be okay. Isabel knew it was a coping mechanism, but it still irritated her. Things weren't okay and they probably never would be.

"I'm going to shower," said Isabel walking into the dark room. Michael flipped the light switch next to the door.

"Good God! What is this place?" asked Michael.

"Didn't you read the sign as we drove in. "Cathy's Cozy Cottages". There's a Jacuzzi in every room. That's why Max and Liz wanted their own room," replied Isabel with a smirk on her face.



"I take it that's why Kyle wanted one to."

"I guess. Everyone deserves a bubble bath," she replied rolling her eyes. " Okay I'm getting in the shower."

"Yeah."

15 minutes later Izzy stepped out of the shower. She didn't realize how exhausted she was until right then. "How can someone get so tired sitting in a car all day," she thought to herself. She wrapped the towel around her hair and went to grab her pajamas when she realized she left them on top of her bag next to the bed. Quietly Isabel opened the bathroom door and peeked at Michael on the bed. He was already fast asleep. Quickly she stepped out of the bathroom and towards the bag. As she bent to pick up her clothes, the towel fell. "Shit!" she thought to herself; but glad that Michael was sleeping.

As Isabel stepped into the shower, Michael threw off his shoes and flopped onto the bed. This was the first time he was going to be sharing a bed since Maria had left. Silently he cursed the family from Omaha and Kyle. He wasn't looking forward to sharing his bed with anyone. So far he'd been able to either have a bed to himself or a rollaway.

Michael admitted defeat after considering the floor for a couple of minutes. "Too cold," he thought to himself as he pulled off his t-shirt and jeans and pulled out his sweat pants. He could her Isabel crying softly as he brushed his teeth. He knew how she was feeling. She started this whole spree by leaving her husband. She's been alone the whole time. Thinking about it that way gave Michael some perspective. He at least had had Maria for the time that he did.

Michael finished brushing his teeth and walked over to the bed flipping the television on as he walked by. He spent a couple of minutes channel surfing before turning the television and the lights off. He'd had his eyes closed for only a couple of minutes before he sensed Isabel stepping out of the bathroom. Silently he turned his head so he was facing her. He could tell she only had a towel on and though he wanted to turn his head back around the other way and go to sleep he couldn't. His eyes followed her as she neared the bed and bent over to pick up her clothes. Michael's heart skipped as the towel fell. He hadn't even glanced at other females since Maria left; for the first time in months he gazed at another woman.


	2. Chapter 2

Isabel waved her hand over her hair, drying it in seconds. "How pathetic," she said looking into the mirror and noticing her red eyes. She hated that she cried at all. The only time she let herself was when she was in the shower. Otherwise she kept her ice queen façade.

Isabel reemerged from the bathroom, after putting her pajamas on ten minutes later and gently climbed into bed so as not to disturb Michael. She couldn't believe how much room he took up of that queen sized bed.

"Michael. Can you move over?" whispered Izzy. "Michael."

"Mmphmm."

"Could you please move over?"

"Phmmmmumph."

This lasted for another five minutes and by now Isabel was losing her temper; ZAP and she sent a bolt of energy to him.

"OOOOWWWW!" yelled Michael. "What the fuck did you do that for?"

"Move over." She commanded him.

"Fuck." Said Michael finally scooting himself over.

"God this is going to be a long night," thought Izzy to herself.

Izzy finally settled into a light sleep 10 minutes later. It had only taken Michael seconds to fall back asleep. Her final thoughts before drifting off were how odd it was that she was so comfortable. Suddenly she was standing next to the rocks in Pullman Ranch. The symbols where there at her feet and someone was calling her name. She looked up and saw Michael outstretching his hand to her.

The two of them bolted right up out of the bed at the same time.

"The dream." said Izzy.

"You and me." said Michael.

"When was the last time you had one?" Michael asked, his heart still beating wildly.

"Not since when I thought I was pregnant. What about you?"

"Same."

"God, Michael, I can't deal with this destiny bullshit right now."

Michael felt stung. He wasn't sure why, but before he could stop himself he spat back, "Hey you think I enjoy this." He immediately felt bad for saying it.

A single tear spilled out of the corner of Isabel's eye. He was the one person she felt understood what she was going through, and still he could be so mean and harsh. But that was Michael.

"I wasn't saying you do Michael. I was just making a comment."

"Whatever Isabel, Why don't you just go cry about it in the shower."

"Fuck you Michael!"

"Hey guys!" said Kyle slamming the door open. "What's all the yelling about?"

"Oh nothing, just Michael being the dick that he is. Kyle could you grab my bag from the bathroom; I'll be spending the rest of the evening with you." Said Isabel, the ice queen façade in full effect at the moment.

"Whatever." mumbled Michael.

Kyle looked from Isabel to Michael and back to Isabel. He had no idea what had just happened. By the way the two hybrid aliens were looking at each other he knew he didn't want to stick around and find out. It was funny; Isabel was usually the only one who had Michael's back. Even if she didn't agree with him, she made sure that he was able to put in his two cents and that his opinions and ideas were considered. Michael sure must have fucked up to piss Isabel off like that.

Isabel stepped into Kyle's room. It was the same as the one she was sharing with Michael, except that everything was on the opposite side. She could tell the hot tube had just been filled up because of the steam still rising from the water.

"I'm sorry Kyle, I didn't mean to interrupt your plans for the evening." Said Isabel, still eyeing the Jacuzzi.

"You can join me if you want. I'll just wear trunks, unless you have something else in mind?" he said wiggling his eyebrows at her.

"Maybe in your next life Kyle."

"Ouch."

Isabel set her stuff down beside the bed and climbed under the covers. She was emotionally spent, but now she was afraid to fall asleep. The dreams of her and Michael's destiny always made her feel uncomfortable and she felt bad about lying to him. She had the dreams about every six months, although the last time had only been two months ago. The dreams were comforting and disturbing at the same time. They made her question her feelings and at the same time she always felt safe and at home.

Kyle watched Isabel drift into an uncomfortable sleep; her brow still furrowed as her chest gently rose and fell. He was curious as to what it was that was obviously weighing on her mind. In an unconscious act of endearment he whispered in her ear, "You'll be okay." He watched the expression on her face mellow and wondered if she had actually heard him.

Isabel was in the middle of the desert again. Michael was caressing her face with his hands. She felt her heart beat quicken with anticipation for what she knew would come next. Michael's kiss was soft and fierce at the same time. She returned his kiss.

Slowly Isabel opened her eyes. Soft light was shinning in through the window. She sighed at the thought of facing Michael now that the night was over. She went to pull her self from the covers when she felt something holding her back. She hadn't realized it before, but Kyle's arms were wrapped around her, and she was definitely curled up into him. Her cheeks flushed pink when she realized just where his hands were. Quietly she slid from his grasp and she watched as Kyle squirmed and a slight frown appeared on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

10 minutes later Isabel was dressed and walking outside. It was still early, not even 7:00. She was usually the first one up. She liked it that way; it was easier to think and plan out her day, not that there was much to plan out. Out of the corner of her eye she saw the door to the room that she had initially shared with Michael open. She continued to walk in hopes that Michael wouldn't see her or that he would choose to ignore her.

"Iz!" Michael yelled

"What do you want Michael?" sighed Isabel turning around.

"Hey, about last night. Look, I'm doing my best right now. So give me a little slack."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot this whole thing isn't easy for you. It's not like any of us are going through the same thing you are."

"Hey, I didn't say that. I'm trying to say that I'm trying."

"Michael, normal people say they're sorry."

"That's what I'm trying to do Isabel."

"Hey, would you people take it inside," yelled someone from one of the rooms.

Michael grabbed Isabel by the hand and led her to the room. She couldn't help notice how Michael's hand seemed to envelope her own and how warm and strong it was. Isabel had to command herself to stop thinking about Michael that way and remind herself that she was mad at him.

Michael pulled her into the room, which was still dark with the draped pulled, and shut the door. Michael still had Isabel's hand in his own. She pulled away and sat on the edge of the bed, the covers unmade.

"I'm trying to apologize to you Isabel," said Michael running his hands through his hair.

"You have a funny way of doing it Michael. You really hurt my feelings last night. I'm trying to deal with this whole situation like you are and I'm doing my best to hold myself together. I thought you of all people understood this."

"How could I Isabel. You don't talk to anyone! You've drawn into yourself so much that you hardly speak to anyone anymore!"

By now Michael was standing directly in front of her. Isabel could feel the anger welling up inside of her. Before she realized what she was doing, the lamp on the end table exploded and she was standing nose to nose with him.

"You're one to talk Michael. That's been your attitude for what, the past 15 years," said Isabel, her face inches from him.

Suddenly Michael grabbed Isabel from the back of her head and pulled her to him. Stunned, Isabel noticed Michael stalled for a second before parting her lips with his own. Time seemed to stand still. His kiss was just as it was in the dreams, soft and fierce. Isabel's knees seemed to go weak. She tried to speak, tried to protest but only managed to let out a little moan, which seemed to intensify Michael's kiss.

Just as time seemed to have stood still seconds before, now it was rapidly progressing. Truly before she realized it, Isabel was lying on the bed, Michael on top of her. She could feel him tugging at her shirt all while passionately kissing her.

"Michael, lets go!" yelled Max from outside the door. He waited a few more seconds before pounding on the door. "Michael!"

Isabel heard the lock on the door start to move and through the corner of her eye she saw the familiar red glow of Max's power. Quickly she pushed Michael off of her and rolled across the bed and into the bathroom. Just as she shut the bathroom door she heard Max come into the room.

"Haven't you ever heard of privacy Maxwell?"

"I thought you were sleeping and we need to get on the road," Max replied taking in the state of the room. "What were you doing in here?" Max asked, eyeing Michaels disheveled appearance and the state of the bed. "Isn't that Isabel's earring?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I found it on the bathroom floor this morning. She must have dropped it last night before she moved to Kyle's room."

"Why is it in the bed?"

"I set it down as I was getting dressed. Do you also want to know the exact time I took a piss?"

"Relax Michael. Be ready to leave in 5 minuets. If you see Isabel, let her know we're ready to go."

Max took one last look around the room. He knew something was off, but couldn't place it. He couldn't find Isabel and he knew Michael was hiding something. He shook off the feeling and closed the door to the room.

As soon as Max closed the door, Michael breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't even want to think what Max's reaction would have been if he had caught him with Isabel. He wasn't sure what his own feelings were regarding what he just did. Part of him had wanted to do that for so long; that it felt so right and the other part was screaming that she's not Maria.

"Iz, he's gone. You can come out," called Michael.

"Are you sure? Is the door shut?"

"Yeah," replied Michael, somewhat exasperated.

Isabel finally emerged from the bathroom with a little more coxing. She was flushed and jittery. She couldn't even look Michael in the eye. Had she been able to, she would have seen he was unable to look her in the eye.

"I better go get my stuff into the van. Max is looking for me."

"Yeah, Okay."

Isabel awkwardly brushed past Michael and left the room. It felt good to be outside. She needed to breathe and think. Oh God she needed to think. What had just happened? What was she doing? What was Michael doing? What was going to happen now? Was this going to mess things up? Why did it feel so good?

"Izzy, there you are Max has been looking for you. We're all ready to go. Kyle put your stuff in the van. Hey are you okay?" rambled Liz in one breath.

"Huh? Yeah I'm okay. Just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Yeah I heard. Everything okay between you and Michael? What happened?

"I guess we're okay. I was just tired and he was too. You know how things can get."

"Yeah. Hey, have you talked to anyone lately, you know, from home?" asked Liz leaning in cryptically and talking in a soft whisper.

"Ahh, no not lately. I haven't felt up to it."

"You should really check in Isabel, you know Maria was with us for a long time and"

"I realize that Liz, please keep in mind the last time I dream walked I asked my husband for a divorce," snapped Isabel, cringing slightly at the mention of Maria's name. Oh God what had she done.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it Iz. I know it must be hard for you right now."

"It's okay Liz, I didn't mean to snap at you."

"Ladies you can talk in the van," yelled Michael from the driver's seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Isabel was relieved to be back on the road, leaving behind the small town that made everything so awkward. She was also relieved that Michael was in the front and she was in the back. She couldn't help stealing glances at the rear-view mirror to see what the expressions on his face were. She watched his face change from calm to worried and back to calm a number of times. She didn't realize that her face mirrored the same expressions or that both Max and Kyle noticed.

They traveled along Interstate 40 into California and finally made a pit stop near Barstow. Isabel slid open the door to the van. The warm gust of air welcome on her face. Isabel took a look around the sparse outskirts of the town. It reminded her of Roswell and she felt a surge of emotions build up in the pit of her stomach. She missed home so much and wanted nothing more than to hold onto her mom and dad. Quickly she pushed the feelings away, not wanting to lose her composure in front of the group.

"Max, I need something to drink," said Liz, holding up her hand to her throat.

"Yeah, I'll second that," followed Kyle.

"I saw a liquor store just down the street. Why don't we all walk over; stretch our legs out," offered Max, still aware of the unease on his sisters face.

"I'm okay here," said Isabel, wanting to be alone.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"All right, well we're heading on over then. Michael are you coming?"

"Huh, oh no. I'm gonna find a bathroom somewhere," replied Michael, pulled out of his daze.

Max, Liz and Kyle headed down the road to the little store. Max had really wanted Isabel and Michael to join them. He knew something was not right with their dynamics. The entire drive that day he watched Isabel's emotions play upon her face; something was obviously upsetting her. He'd even caught Michael looking upset a number of times. It was common for the small group to get upset with each other, but they always managed to blow it off, aware that it's because of their constant presence around each other. This thing between those two was different.

"Liz, have you noticed anything off with Iz and Michael today?"

"They both seem a little testy. Isabel practically bit my head off when I asked her if she had dream walked Maria lately. It's probably because they're tired or something."

"What do you think Kyle?" Max asked, not satisfied with Liz's explanation.

"Their argument seemed to really upset Izzy last night. When she was sleeping she had a really distressed look on her face."

"You were watching her sleep?" asked Max and Liz in unison.

"Huh, oh, ah, I just happened to notice. Hey how far is this store anyway, I'm dying of thirst?" said Kyle, turning a dark shade of red and trying unsuccessfully to change the subject.

Liz and Max gave each other a knowing smirk. For sometime now Liz suspected Kyle was developing feelings for Isabel. His little give away only confirmed her suspicions. She always thought that they would make a good looking couple and it made sense in their situation.

Izzy breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Michael walk away in one direction and Max, Liz and Kyle in the other, leaving her standing alone next to the van. She took another minuet to look at her surroundings. It was just after noon and the midday sun beat down on the dry town. She watched the cars zoom by on the 15.

Deciding she was done looking at the scenery, Isabel turned to get back into the van. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the black suburban slow down. Before she could really react the window rolled down and the gun fire erupted. Isabel was on the ground in seconds rolling underneath the van.

"MAX! MICHAEL!"


	5. Chapter 5

After Max, Liz and Kyle decided they were going to get something to drink, Michael took off in the other direction. He needed time alone to think about things. Every time he glanced at Isabel in the rear view mirror he could see the upset look on her face. The last thing he had wanted to do was screw up the dynamics between them, not to mention the rest of the group. Liz was Maria's best friend and you'd have to be blind to not see that Kyle had feelings for Isabel.

Michael had made it about halfway down the road from the van when he heard the gun shots and Isabel's scream. Before he was aware of what he was doing he was at a full run towards the van. The worst scenarios began to play through his minds. He couldn't bear the thought of losing any of them. They were all he had as a family.

By the time he reached the van so had Max and the rest of them. Max had his green shield around the van protecting them from the raining gun fire. The special unit must not have seen Michael running up and he took the opportunity to get the upper hand. Michael held up his hand and sent a powerful blast to the black SUV. The Suburban promptly exploded.

The green shield disappeared from around the van. Every one blanched from any color and shivering and shaking despite the warm sun.

"Where's Isabel?"asked Michael, the concern apparent on his face.

"She's under the van, help me move her," said Max with a shaky voice.

Once Michael was able to get a look at Isabel under the van, his heart jumped into his throat and his stomach turned. She was unresponsive to their prompts and he could see the ground wet with her blood.

"Where is she hurt?"

"It looks like she's been shot in the shoulder and in the abdomen. Liz get some towels out. Kyle take the keys and drive. Michael help me get her into the van. I can't risk healing her out here."

Within seconds they were in the van and on the road. Just as had happened the time before Isabel's powers were running haywire. To Michael's horror they also seemed to have started to fade.

"Oh God, we're losing her Max!"

"Shit, Isabel stay with us!"

Beads of sweat poured off of Max's forehead. All Liz could do was sit back and watch. She couldn't help it, but she was glad it wasn't her this time around. She was so scared the last time and she had lost her child. She didn't know if she had the will to survive it again. Of all people Isabel had the will to survive.

Isabel's sparks had completely stopped, but Max stayed with it and seconds later they came back in a surge and then subsided. Michael watched as she took in a deep breath. He felt like the weight of the world had been lifted off of his shoulder.

"What's happening back there!"yelled Kyle, his voice dripping with worry.

"I think she's pulling through," said Liz

"She'll be okay," whispered Michael.

Max nodded and collapsed against the seat exhausted.

Kyle drove on for what seemed an eternity before anyone spoke again. For once the silence was more comforting than small talk. The only sounds were the occasional shift in ones seat and the tires against the highway.

"Where am I going?"asked Kyle in a barely audible whisper.

"I don't know man," said a voice from the back, which could have been anyone.

"Liz, could you look at the map and tell me where we are? Guys we need a plan. I can't just keep on driving. We need to stop soon so we can get Isabel in a bed, get some food; somewhere were we can try to relax."

"Fat chance on the relaxation bit," breathed Liz, not really meaning to be heard out loud. "Okay, it looks like we're just outside of a place called Victorville. There are a couple of little towns here on the map where we can go. A place called Lake Los Angeles, Apple Valley or we can head up into the mountains. There's Big Bear, Running Springs, Lake Arrowhead and a couple of other small places. The turn offs are coming up soon, so we need to make a decision. East or West?"

"I'm tired of the desert," said Michael, his opinion leaning to the mountains

"I think Michael's right. It'll be easier for us to find somewhere to hole up in the mountains," conceded Max, diplomatic as ever.

"East it is."

Isabel drifted in and out of sleep and she appeared to be running a fever. Michael stayed with her the entire time, her head on his lap. Occasionally he would stroke her hair; he never let go of her hand, which he thought seemed to fit perfectly in his. He wished that they hadn't fought earlier that morning. If he could, he'd go back in time and make things right; never have argued with her the night before.

Before he realized it they were driving through the city of Big Bear. There was still a fair amount of snow for March. It was a nice change of scenery. Everything looked clean and clear. No more brown and dusty. They continued along the highway into the village. Kyle finally pulled into a parking lot along the village.

"I've been driving forever. We need food and a place to sleep tonight," he said through gritted teeth, conveying a don't even try to argue with me attitude.

"Kyle's right. We need to get Isabel into a bed and the rest of us need to eat. Michael, go see if you can find anyone who knows a decent place to stay for the night. Max and I'll go look for a place to eat. Lets meet back here in 15 minutes," ordered Liz in a rare moment of leadership.

"I'll stay with Iz," said Kyle stretching.

Kyle quietly sat down beside Isabel and watched her now even breathing. He couldn't believe that this had just happened again. First Liz. Now Izzy. Who would be next? Would this ever end? What he didn't understand, was how the FBI could be so relentless in their pursuit of the group. In the back of his head, Kyle couldn't help thinking now that they had destroyed an entire van of FBI, they would only pursue their search more.

Izzy stirred and brought Kyle out of his thoughts.

"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?" whispered Kyle.

"Oh my God, I feel like shit. What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No. Kyle, what's going on?"

"Is, you were shot. The secret unit found us outside of Barstow. We thought we might lose you for a minuet there."

"What?" She said, attempting to sit up, but quickly lying back down with her hand on her forehead.

"Are you dizzy?"

"Yeah a little. Where are we now?"

"Big Bear."

Isabel nodded her head in comprehension, but closed her eyes and seemingly drifted off to sleep. Kyle watched her intently looking for signs of discomfort and distress. Then he looked down and watched the red electricity crackle from his finger tips.


	6. Chapter 6

15 minutes seemed to stretch along for an eternity as Kyle waited for the others to come back.  
Finally he saw Michael, almost at a run come towards the van.

"Hey I found a place just up the road, we should. Holy Shit Kyle!"

"Hey keep it down."

"You're crackling like tin foil in a microwave!"

"I know! Keep it down. It happened earlier, I just didn't get a chance to say anything yet."

As Liz and Max made their way to the van they could hear Michael freaking out. Both Liz and Max looked at each other and thought the same thing.

"Michael!" hissed Liz.

"Kyle, he's….he's go powers," blubbered Michael.

"We know," said Liz and Max, both in a hushed whisper.

"You do?" asked Michael and Kyle at the same time.

"Let's talk about this, but not here. Michael did you find a place for us to stay?" ordered Max

"Yeah, a place up the road just a little. The Honey Bear Lodge."

"Good let's get going then. We still need to get Izzy into a bed," inserted Liz, apparently reading her husbands mind.

The group made the five minuet trip to the lodge in silence and filed out of the van, Kyle carrying Isabel and Michael leading the way, and practically into one of the rooms. Once in, everyone let out a collective sigh.

"Kyle bring Izzy into the bathroom. We need to get her into a cold tub and bring down her fever," directed Liz, already in the bathroom and drawing a cold bath. She barely had time to register her surrounds before Isabel was being lowered into the bath tub.

Within seconds the cold water roused her from her sleep. Isabel couldn't remember what was happing and was only aware of the hands holding her down in the tub.

"Get your fucking hands off of me! Max! Max!"

"Isabel I'm here, look at me Isabel it's Max. You're okay. Shhh," pleaded Max in an effort to quiet her down.

It took Izzy a minuet to take in her surrounds and realize she was safe and with the group, not the secret unit. As soon as it sunk in she started to cry and latched on to the nearest person, who happened to be Liz, for comfort.



Liz looked up at Max, hoping that he would know what to do or say to calm her down. Isabel's show of emotion was out of character for her and made Liz somewhat uncomfortable. Max stared back at her with no suggestions so she continued to hold Isabel and slightly rocked her back and forth. It took almost 10 minuets for Isabel to relax enough for Liz to pull away.

"Isabel, do you remember what happened?" questioned Liz as Max helped her stand up.

"I do, but it's a little fuzzy."

Suddenly she turned her head towards Kyle who was standing at the doorway, almost completely out of the bathroom. Realization played upon her face.

"Kyle. You got there first. You're the one who formed the shield."

"Yeah. Guess I'm guilty of that one."

Michael stood there with his jaw almost hitting the floor. He couldn't believe that Kyle was capable of that kind of power. To be frank he didn't think he was going to develop any powers. Liz's had practically disappeared and know one else Max had ever healed seemed to have developed any powers.

"How long have you been, I don't know, cackling?" hesitated Michael

"It would seem today would be the first I've ever noticed. You know, I'm pretty freaked right now, so I'm going to go sit in front of the television for awhile and calm down. I think I'm about to have a panic attack."

Just as Kyle uttered the words, electricity seemed to leap from his fingers.

"God it's happening again!"

"Kyle you need to focus on your breathing and calm down," ordered Isabel already out of the bath tub and walking towards Kyle. "Look at me Kyle; you need to control your breathing."

Kyle looked at Isabel and concentrated on her voice. He could feel himself begin to relax. Breath in, breath out. Breath in, breath out. The sparks began to fade and subsided all together after a minuet.

"Max, I think it's caused by stress and strong emotions. Whenever I happened to crackle was when I was really upset," commented Liz.

"What happened today probably offset the whole thing," Michael added.

Everyone looked at each other for a couple of minuets before returning their attention to Isabel, who while looked better than before, still looked awful.

"Isabel, lets get you into some comfortable clothes and into bed," directed Liz, as she pulled her out of the bathroom and up the stairs to the loft.


	7. Chapter 7

Isabel lay in the bed for what seemed hours unable to sleep. She could hear the quiet chatter down the stairs, which seemed to make it that much harder to concentrate on sleep. She hated being left out of the conversation and planning. Every time she attempted to get up though she was reminded of what happened to her that day. Gingerly she lifted her shirt and looked down at the silver handprint over her stomach and sucked in a deep breath. She knew it would be there but had never expected to see the mark grace her own body. It scared her.

"Hey. What are you doing?" asked Michael as he climbed the stairs to the loft.

"I never expected to see the mark on my own body. Makes it that more real."

"What more real."

"Mortality. My own."

"Yeah, I guess so. God Izzy, you scared the shit out of me," Michael said as he lowered himself down onto the bed.

"I scared myself," she said turning towards him.

Michael pulled Isabel into his arms and wrapped her into an embrace, kissing the top of her head and smelling her hair. Even after everything that had happened that day she still smelled as sweet as she had that morning.

"We've had on hell of a day, haven't we. Look, about this morning," Michael began, but was interrupted by Isabel.

"I don't want to talk about it. Don't go there."

"Izzy."

"I really don't have the energy Michael."

Michael pulled away from Isabel so he could look her in the eye. He tried to read her face, to see what she was thinking. All he could see and sense was stubbornness. She was not going to have this conversation now period. Michael knew the look well enough to drop the subject. At least for the time being.

"Goodnight Isabel," he said getting up to go. Before he could pull himself up off the bed she grabbed his hand. "Don't go yet." Relaxing back onto the bed he spooned her into his arms and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Okay."



It didn't take long for either one of them to fall asleep or for the dreams to begin again. The two of them were together on the cliffs. Soon they were hugging and kissing with child in between them.

Isabel and Michael both woke at the same time. As she began to say something Michael stopped her by pulling her in close and kissing her gently on the mouth.

"I don't want to fight," he said after the quick embrace.

"Michael. I…I'm not sure how I feel about all of this."

"I'm not either Iz. All I know is that I don't want to fight."

Isabel searched his eyes for any unspoken thoughts or feelings. While she didn't find any answers she could see that he was being truthful with her. She let out a deep breath and did something that surprised her. She reached for his face and welcomed another kiss.

The kiss started out just as gentle and innocent as the last, but quickly turned more urgent. Unlike the one that they had shared that morning though, they were both more relaxed. Which allowed for the flood of flashes to follow.

Stars and planets swirled through their minds at first. Then different experiences throughout their lives on earth began to play out. Images of Max and Isabel together in grade school, the time Isabel gave Michael her lunch, Michael watching the Evens' together, then Michael and Maria during the heat wave.

Abruptly Michael pulled away from Isabel. He looked at her with weary eyes before rolling off the bed and down the stairs before she could say anything or stop him. She watched him escape her as fast as he could and suppressed the urge to cry. She knew why he had to stop, but it didn't hurt any less. She was feeling just as guilty.

The rest of the night Isabel tossed and turned unable to sleep. She decided against better judgment and tested the waters at getting out of bed. While she was still a little weak she was pleasantly surprised at her ease of getting in a vertical position. Gone was the dizziness and body ache. Tenderly she reached for the railing and began her decent down the stairs. Before she reached the last step she misplaced her foot and tumbled the rest of the way down. "shit!" she muttered under her breath.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Excuse me?" asked Isabel, rather surprised by the brash outburst.



Kyle just looked at her sternly before walking over to her and helping her up. "You shouldn't even be attempting to get out of bed."

"Relax Kyle. I'm alright, just a little weak."

"Yeah. That would be the exact reason why you should be in bed still."

"Shut up and go outside with me for some fresh air."

Kyle raised his eye brow up at Isabel before taking her by the arm and delicately guiding her across the room to the balcony.

The cool air was welcome across her face and she let out a deep breath she wasn't aware that she had been holding. The night was dark and quiet with barely a sliver of a moon.

"this is a night for the hunted," Isabel said turning to Kyle.

"What do you mean?" he asked, confusion apparent on his face.

"Exactly what I said. When the moon is full it's a night for the hunter. When the moon in waning it a moon for the hunted. It's dark; easy for hiding."

"then I guess we are the hunted."

"I would give anything in the world for this to be different. How much pain could have been avoided if everything had been different?"


End file.
